heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 267
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * Superboy Planet Items: * * Futurescope * Element Sigellian Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = The Manhunt On Land! | Synopsis2 = One day two prisoners, "Shark" Norton and Horace "The Wizard" Kates, who were both locked up by Aquaman and Green Arrow respectively, are plotting a break out. Both deciding to change their crime methods, "Shark" decides to become a land pirate, while "The Wizard" takes performing his robberies at sea. The two crooks successfully escape, and the authorities begin their search for them. Days later, a naval ship finds Aquaman at sea and asks him to aid in capturing the "Shark" on the main land explaining that Green Arrow has already started his manhunt for "The Wizard". Dawning a special water filled sea helmet (So that he doesn't remain out of contact with water for an hour) and a large sea-tank full of his friends from the deep, Aquaman arrives at police headquarters a week later to help the police out. During one of Aquaman's patrols of the city he is attacked by a number of the "Shark's" thugs, but they are easily captured with the help of his sword fish. Throughout the day, Aquaman begins to bust up the "Shark's" gang, even stopping some of them from escaping in a hot air balloon. Sick of Aquaman's interference, the "Shark" holds the sea life in the local aquarium hostage to get Aquaman to surrender. Entering the aquarium, Aquaman tricks the "Shark's" goons into breaking the glass of the aquarium tanks, allowing the sea-life inside to break free and quickly take out the gang, who are all promptly arrested. With the "Shark" and his gang busted up, Aquaman returns to the sea wondering how Green Arrow fared against "The Wizard." | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * "Shark" Norton * Horace "The Wizard" Kates Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle3 = The Underwater Archers! | Synopsis3 = Arriving at his secret hideout, "The Wizard" informs his thugs that they will begin committing crimes at sea where they will be safe from Green Arrow. However, Green Arrow has been tipped off by this plot so he and Speedy begin developing bows and arrows that work underwater and begin training so that they can properly fight their foe at sea. When "The Wizard" attempts to hijack a ship to steal it's gold, Green Arrow an Speedy arrive to stop the crooks, but they manage to escape in a miniature sub. Later Green Arrow and Speedy go to the rescue of a a ship that has crashed into an ice berg. They soon discover the ice berg is really a secret ship belonging to "The Wizard" and they use salt to dissolve it, but not before "The Wizard" and his main thugs get away once more. Finally sick of Green Arrow interfering, "The Wizard" finds a giant undersea lizard that breaths fire that was awoken from it's slumber by recent nuclear tests. He goads the monster into attacking Green Arrow and Speedy, however the tides are turned when they see Aquaman's pet octopus Topo, who helps them turn the sea monster away. Green Arrow manages to capture "The Wizard" and send him off to jail. Returning to Star City, Green Arrow and Speedy are greeted by Aquaman who congradulates them for defeating "The Wizard" | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Horace "The Wizard" Kates Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Legion of Super-Heroes appeared last in . They appear next in . * "Prisoner of the Super-Heroes!" is reprinted in Superman Annual #8, Adventure Comics #491, and The Legion of Super-Heroes Archives #1. * "The Manhunt on Land!" and "The Underwater Archers" are reprinted in Super-Team Family #3, Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told, Aquaman Archives, Volume 1, and ''Showcase Presents: Aquaman #1. * "The Manhunt On Land!" is also reprinted in World's Finest #144. * "The Underwater Archers!" is reprinted in World's Finest #145 and Showcase Presents: Green Arrow #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links =* Read "Prisoner of the Super-Heroes!" online }}